Reid's Addiction
by kpop-ate-danielle
Summary: Using isn't Reid's only addiction...His real one? Cassandra Elizabeth Danvers. But she's forbidden, according to Caleb, her older brother. But when has Reid actually listened to Golden Boy? He must protect Cass from the Covenant's old enemy... R/OC
1. Cassie & Her Rottweiler Brother

_**A/N: Based off the "Reid's Addiction" one-shot! :D Hope ya enjoy! Read and review, please! :D :D :D**_

_Reid's Addiction_

Chapter 1: Cassie & Her Rottweiler Brother

_Reid_

Baby Boy was going on and on about some chick named Lauren and I rolled my eyes, lacing my fingers together over my stomach, not really caring what he had to say but I nodded at random times, letting him think I was listening.

My eyes wandered over to the door of the classroom, just in time to see her walking in, with that Lauren chick Ty was babbling about. But I didn't even pay enough attention to let her name and face register-I was too busy staring at the girl with her: Cassie Danvers.

Me being Reid Garwin, the infamous Son of Ipswich, I was entitled to have any woman on the planet. Except that one because she was Golden Boy's younger sister and that meant she was off-limits, according to Caleb.

"That's what he thinks," I muttered under my breath, loud enough for Baby Boy to elbow me and his gaze followed mine until it stopped on the dark haired beauty sitting in the front row.

"Ohhhh!" He grinned knowingly. "You're _still _crushing on Cass? Jeez, Reid, when are you gonna give that up? You know Cale would have your—"

"What'd Reid do now where I have to beat him?" Golden Boy's voice caused Ty and I to look up, seeing him and Pogue Parry coming into the row next to us of Weiler's English class.

"Oh, nothing." Ty grinned darkly and I smacked the back of his head, muttering "Shut up" harshly.

Caleb raised an eyebrow but silently took the seat beside me and I straightened up a little, already getting more edgy because Baby Boy almost blew my cover.

Sure, Ty knew that I had a major thing for Golden Boy's sister, but that didn't mean I wanted Cale to know. Ty wasn't kidding-Caleb would have my butt. So I kept my thing for Cass to myself-and the often snide comment from Baby Boy-and hoped Caleb wouldn't notice me staring at his sister.

Mr. Weiler called the class to what he thought was some kind of order and I propped my chin up in my hand, not really paying attention but looking like I actually gave a crap what the old psycho was saying.

"Alright, students. This week, we'll be starting a new unit on American literature. You'll be paired up into partners and I'll give you a famous American author that you both shall do research on and turn a report in together by the end of the month." He laced his fingers together and his eyes seemed to stop on me. "And if you decide to not turn this in, Mr. Garwin…" I shrugged, rolling my eyes at his comment. "You'll fail this semester."

I really hated this guy. Really, _really _hated him. And if I got paired up with some nerd, I'd just make them do the whole thing and slap my name on it.

"As for partners, I've already picked everyone's group." He held up a slip of paper as the entire class groaned. "Ms. Danvers, you and the charming Mr. Garwin shall work together."

_Cassie_

I blinked at Mr. Weiler for a second before I realized he had paired me with Reid. I was sort of relieved, in a way, that I was working with someone I actually got along with but I knew for a fact Reid would even try on this project.

I looked up four rows behind me and I saw Reid's blue eyes, his blonde hair, and the crooked smile he gave me that made my heart jump a little bit. Player or not, he was gorgeous.

And I could almost hear my brother's growl all the way down here. Just the look on his face made me spin around in my seat, wide-eyed and scared-rabbit like. Why didn't he just lock me up since I couldn't live my own life? Or just glace at his friend?

I knew no matter how long I had a crush on Reid, Caleb would be there to snap his jaws and cut it off like the big Rottweiler he was.

_**A/N: Short, I know but I have a devious plan for the next chapter I'd like to get started! :D R & R please! **_


	2. Tears & Interrupted Moments

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, everybody! I was worried the story wouldn't be liked but I'm glad it is! Thank ya! :D :D :D**_

_Reid's Addiction_

Chapter 2: Tears & Interrupted Moments

_Reid_

I stood with Baby Boy at Nicky's, my arm propped up on his shoulder as we watched Abbott and Brody play pool. When it was Ty's turn, I sighed, pulling back, and let my eyes wander the crowded bar.

And somehow they found themselves traveling to the table where Caleb sat with Cass, his arm protectively around the back of her chair, and Pogue. It took everything in my power not to march over there and whip Golden Boy's ass but by some miracle, I didn't.

I glanced back over at Cass and she was staring back at me. She smiled softly, the corners of her lips barely moving, but it was enough to make me grin and wink back.

Then a hand clamped down on her shoulder, causing her to gasp like she'd been electrocuted.

Caleb's dark eyes met mine from across the room and the warning in them was clear: Stay away from my sister.

I didn't feel like dealing with a pissy Caleb tonight so I sighed, turning back to the game and leaned down to take my shot, sinking it into a pocket. Ty clapped a hand on my shoulder, grinning as we took Abbott and Brody's money…again.

"Dude, you hungry?" Ty looked up at me and I shrugged.

"A little…Grab me a Coke and some fries, man." I said, slapping his shoulder once before walking in the direction of Caleb and Cass's table.

I grinned at Cass, who smiled, tucking a strand of her pretty dark hair behind her year. Caleb actually _snarled _and Pogue tried not to laugh, knowing I was playing Cale for fun.

I plopped down in the chair next to Cass, my arm going around her shoulders. "Hey, Baby Girl." I grinned, watching her blush a little and lean back against my arm.

"Hi, Reid." She giggled, smiling up at me and I swear, it was the hardest thing I had ever done to not kiss her then.

"Reid," Caleb snarled my name and I looked up at him, absentmindedly playing with Cass's hair.

"Yeah, Golden Boy?" I smirked, saying it just to piss him off and he glared at me darkly, his hand clamping down on Cass's arm.

"Go. Away." He growled and Cass glared at him.

I scoffed, lifting my arm away from Cass, standing up. "Jeez, Cale. Let her breathe, why don't you."

Caleb snarled and stood, like he was gonna punched me, which pissed me off, so I stormed up from my seat.

"No, don't!" Cass cried, jumping up in between us, her hands on my chest, trying to push me back. "Reid, don't. Come on, let's leave. P-please."

I looked down at her, genuine fear in her eyes. So I took her hands in mine and glared at her brother, testing his last patience. "Cass, let's just leave, okay? I'll take ya home."

"You're not going anywhere with her, Reid." Caleb snarled, his hand gripping my arm.

Now I was really starting to get pissed off. "Caleb…get. Off. My. Arm." I growled through my teeth, letting my arm go around Cass's waist while I used the other to shove off Caleb.

"Caleb! Leave him alone!" Cass cried, pulling me away from her brother. "He's not doing anything wrong so just leave us alone, please!"

Caleb glared at me-again-before looking down at his little sister. "Fine! Take her home, Reid! But if she's not there when I get back…you're dead, alright?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, my arm going around Cass's waist tighter. "What am I gonna do, Caleb? She's your sister, not some piece of white trash. So don't act like I'm gonna treat her like that."

I turned around, taking Cass with me, towards the pool table to get Baby Boy's keys. We walked out into the muggy night, towards Ty's Hummer when Cass stopped me, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Reid, please. Let me talk to Caleb tonight and sort this out…I really don't wanna ruin your guy's friendship or anything…" She looked nervously back at Nicky's.

I took her hands in mine. "Look, Cass. Let me worry about your brother. He's pissed off at me, not you, okay?"

She swallowed nervously, glancing back at Nicky's. "Alright…But I'm sorry he's like that." She laughed softly as we started walking to Ty's truck. "And you ask why I don't have a boyfriend."

I smiled nervously and tried to imagine any other guy with her but I couldn't-I only saw me. "Ha-ha. Yeah…"

She bit her lip and avoided my eyes as we walked to the truck and I thought I had screwed up. When we finally reached Ty's Hummer, she stopped, turning to face me.

"But thank you, for doing that, Reid. It…was really sweet of you, actually." She finished with a smile and I felt my heart skip a little bit.

I shrugged, looking down into her pretty brown eyes. "No problem, Cass. It's what I do, being your 'brother' and all…" I said with a little bit of regret. I absolutely hated being her 'brother'. It just wasn't good enough for me and I didn't feel like being charged with incest.

"Right…" She looked down at her feet the back up at my eyes.

"So…How 'bout that ride home?" I asked nervously, cracking a smile at the end.

She smiled brightly, getting into the passenger seat of Ty's Hummer and I got in the driver's.

_Cassie_

I may be forbidden to date Reid but Caleb never said anything about having a crush on him…I was allowed to have loopholes and by God, I was gonna find every single one in this twisted plan laid down by my barbaric older brother.

Reid drove down the wet road, showing that it had rained a little bit while we were inside Nicky's. I could feel his eyes shift over to me every now and then and I was thankful for the darkness that he couldn't see me blushing.

"So, uh…" Reid started quietly and I looked at him. "Cale…he's really protective over you, isn't he?"

I shook my head, laughing coldly. "More like a mother. I mean, I do absolutely nothing to bug him but he acts like I'm a bother to watch or something…Then why does he babysit me?" I exploded and instantly regretted it when Reid's eyebrow rose.

"Cass…you know he's been up-tight ever since…" He swallowed, refusing to say _his _name. "But he's only doing it to protect you…We're so thankful that you were up in New York with Lauren's family during that time. I mean, who knows what that sick piece of—" Reid cut off, obviously trying not to cuss, which was hard for him, but he somehow succeeded. "Well, we don't know what he would've done but we do know he would've used you against in any way he could…"

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat and I tried not to think of the sick person Reid was talking about. Sure, after I'd gotten home from Fall Break with Lauren I was curious because my 40-something-year-old father passed away and why Cale was so torn up about some chick named Sarah, who'd dated him then dumped him after "it" happened. I was even more curious after Pogue and Kate split, after being together since freshman year but I could tell Pogo didn't want to talk about it so I didn't press him.

And I also noticed how the boys never Used as much anymore.

That was the biggest shocker to me because I knew Reid and Ty were the types to Use to cheat in pool or just for the heck of it. But Cale cracked down on it, making sure none of the guys Used as much anymore, if at all.

Reid took my silence as if I was angry and he reached across the gearshift and put a hand on my arm. "Cass…I didn't mean you're a liability or anything…"

I looked back at him, smiling. "I know, Reid…I was just thinking of what exactly went down while I was gone. I mean, it must've been really bad for Kate and Pogue to break up, not that I liked her or anything…"

Reid shook his head, smirking. "Let's just say she didn't take Pogue's Power very well…She and Sarah left town together and none of us honestly give a damn where they went."

I smiled softly. "I know Cale's not over her…I'm not stupid."

He shrugged, putting his hand back on the steering wheel and the spot he touched my arm was on fire. "Well, I mean, he loved her enough to risk his life against a member of the Covenant who was supposed to be dead but wasn't…How could he take it well?"

I shrugged and looked out the window at the passing colony houses until Reid finally turned on the old gravel road that led up to the Danvers mansion. He pulled to a stop in front of the gates and got out with me, walking up to the front door.

_Reid_

I watched Cass as she unlocked the front door of the mansion, waving me inside behind her. I followed her into the living room, seeing Mrs. Danvers sitting in the old chair by the fireplace, cigarette in hand, shot of whiskey in the other.

"Mom, why aren't you in bed?" Cass murmured, walking over to her mother.

Mrs. Danvers turned around in her chair, smiling softly at her daughter then seeing me over her shoulder. "Oh, hello, Reid."

I nodded, leaning against the doorframe of the living room. "Mrs. Danvers…"

Cass smiled softly at me before turning back to her mother. "Mother, why aren't you in bed?" She repeated, putting a hand on her mother's shoulder.

Evelyn Danvers looked up at her daughter, who had her wavy, chocolate brown hair and eyes. "Oh, nothing, dear. I was just thinking about my babies, getting ready to graduate…"

Cass sighed, taking the shot of liquor from her mother and setting it on the coffee table. "Mom, come on. You need to go to bed…If Cale comes home and sees you, he'll be worried…"

Evelyn sighed, looking over her shoulder at me. "How long will you be staying, Reid?"

I stepped into the room, smiling softly at her. "Not too much longer, Mrs. Danvers. I just came to drop off Cassie from Nicky's."

She smiled and I noticed how glassy her eyes looked and I knew that she was a tad bit drunk. "That's fine. Well, I guess Cassandra is right…I should go ahead and go to bed. Goodnight, dear." She leaned over and kissed Cass's cheek before smiling softly at me and going up the stairs.

Cass sighed, obviously stressed out about her mother, as she collapsed down onto the couch. I walked over and sat beside her, my arm going reassuringly around her shoulders.

She put her head in her hands and sighed again. "I'm so worried about her…"

I rubbed her arms with my gloved hands, trying to comfort her. "I know, Cass…We all are, you know that…"

She nodded, sniffling once. "She's drank double what she used to ever since Dad died and I…" She broke off, covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

I wrapped both arms around her then, hugging her as hard as I could without hurting her. Without even thinking about it, I pressed my lips to the top of her head and she sighed softly, her arms going around me as well, her face pressing against my chest.

We sat there for a while and I didn't even hear the front door open until I heard Caleb's booming voice.

"Reid! What do you think you're doing?"

Cass gasped and pulled back, looking over her shoulder with wide eyes at her brother.

His dark eyes were staring daggers at me and I knew I was in deep crap.

_**A/N: How was it? Sorry it took so long **____** I wanted it to be perfect! I hope ya'll liked it though! And sorry Caleb seems like such a meanie but he'll get nicer as the story goes on! **____** R & R, please!**_


	3. Knight In Shining Armor & Darklings

_Reid's Addiction_

Chapter 3: Knight In Shining Armor & Darklings

_Cass_

Why? Why did Caleb have to come in at _that_ moment? Why not, like, 10 minutes later or the next day? It was like he knew I was alone with Reid and that Reid had done something sincerely sweet to me and Caleb acted like it was a big deal!

Before I could stop my idiot brother, his eyes flashed black and Reid was thrown into the wall beside the fireplace, groaning as Caleb kept him there.

"Caleb!" I cried out, jumping up to put myself in between him and Reid.

Caleb lost his focus for a split second but that was enough for Reid to jump off the wall, his eyes coal black. Reid growled deep in his chest and held out his arms, like he was building some kind of force to throw at Caleb.

"No, Reid, don't!" I begged, jumping out in front of him, my hands on his chest trying to hold him back with every thing in me.

"Cass, move." He growled, his eyes locked on my brother.

"Reid, please! Ignore him, alright?" I whimpered, tears streaming again at the thought of the guy I'd been in love with my entire life and idiot brother fighting to the death.

Reid's eyes looked down on mine and I froze, taking in the intensity and how scary they actually looked before a ring of fire flashed across them and they were that beautiful ice blue again. "Cass," He murmured, taking my arms in his hands, glancing at my brother with a look of pure hatred. "Come on, we're leaving."

"What? Where exactly, Reid, do you plan on taking my sister?" Caleb growled, his eyes still coal black.

"Away from you, Caleb! Do you not know what you just did? You _threw _me into a wall, like I was Chase! I'm your brother, whether you like it or not. And do you realize, that if you weren't paying attention, you could've hurt Cass?" Reid shouted at him and I thought it was a miracle that Mom hadn't come down the stairs yet.

That seemed to sober Caleb up for a second because his eyes flashed again, going back to their brown color. Then he realized what he just did and gasped quietly, stepping forward, hands out to me.

_Reid_

Seeing Cass cringe away from her brother was a sight I would've been happy to see if had been any other reason other than how deadly he was. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her behind me, twining our fingers together.

"Caleb, just go upstairs and let me take her to my house for her to stay a few days while you burn off some steam, okay?" I said quietly, not wanting him to blow. "You've scared her and just let her have a few days to herself, alright?"

Caleb swallowed, knowing what he did was enough to terrify his little sister. "Cass—" He started but stopped when she cringed into my arm, hiding her face against my bicep. He glanced out the window, where rain had started to pour before he finally looked back at me, having the nerve to glare. "Fine. But when she comes back, if she's in less-than-perfect condition, I'll kill you, Reid. I swear I will."

I growled and Cass squeezed my fingers and I swear I felt her lips touch my arm throw my pull-over. But I couldn't focus on that now-I had the idiot brother of hers in front of me. "Like I'd do anything to hurt her, Caleb. That's really frickin' funny of you to think." I snarled, walking away and pulling Cass up the stairs to her room for her to pack up a duffel bag. I sat on the bed while she threw random clothes into her over-night bag by the door.

When she was done I threw the bag over my shoulder, held out my hand to her, which she grabbed, and we walked down stairs, ignoring her brother who sat silently by the fireplace.

When we got to my place, I called Baby Boy to tell him his car was at my place and I told him I'd tell him later what happened. I stuck my phone and my pocket, looking over at Cass, who stared at her feet in silence, only filled by the sound of the rain pounding on the car. I reached over and brushed my fingers against her cheek, feeling it warm up under my touch.

"Cass, are you honestly alright?" I murmured, seeing her eyes flash up to meet mine.

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled softly and I grinned back. "That's twice you've had to save me tonight."

I chuckled softly. "Let's not go for 3, shall we?"

She giggled, nodding and I went around to her side of the truck, opening her door in the pouring rain, grabbing her duffel bag and running with her into my house.

We stood in the foyer, dripping wet and laughing, until my mom came from the kitchen, smiling when she saw Cass.

"Cassie! What brings you here?" She said brightly, going over to hug her.

Cass smiled softly, hugging my mom back. "Long story," She murmured and my mom left it at that, which was one of the many things I loved about my mom.

"Oh, well, it'll all blow over soon, dear." Mom said sweetly before going back into the kitchen, where I could hear dad's booming laugh as she said something funny.

Believe it or not, my dad was the only one in the past generation of the Covenant that hadn't totally wasted his life on his Power.

I smiled, reaching down to take Cass's hand, and she blushed a little bit, which made me grin as I walked her up the stairs to my room.

"Um, Reid?" She asked softy when I plopped down on my bed. "Am I staying in your room?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, like I'm that lucky." I said, smiling at her to know I was kidding. "Nah, you'll be staying in the guest room down the hall, if that's alright."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine. I don't think I can thank you enough, Reid, for getting me out of there. With the stress from Caleb and Mom…I've been so run-down lately and I've just needed to get out." She ran a hand through her hair and I gulped, trying not to kiss her there. But resisting was getting harder as time went on…

She sighed softly, sitting down beside me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Cass. I promise."

She nodded, sniffling once. "Sorry…Just Cale's been…Cale lately and Mom's about to drink herself to death."

I nodded, looking down at her feet. "Cass…Caleb will get over himself and your mom will…" I trailed off, not really sure what to say. "Well, we'll fix her when you're up for it, okay?"

Cass looked up, smiling softly at me. "Thank you, Reid. You're the best, you know that?" Then she did something I never would've expected: she leaned up and kissed my cheek once, before getting up, picking up her bag, and going down the hall, smiling over her shoulder at me.

_Cassie_

I had no clue of what came over me when I kissed Reid's cheek but from the grin on his face, I guess it was a good choice.

I went into the guest room next to Reid's and set my bag on the simple bed, looking out the window that faced the front of the house, seeing Ty's Hummer sitting on in the rain.

I plopped on the bed, trying to see why Caleb was so against me dating Reid. I mean, Reid was one of his best friends and a member of the Covenant. So why? Was it because of Reid's stupid reputation that ended right after Caleb's Ascension last year? That's exactly it! It was over so why should Caleb be worried? Reid hadn't even had a girlfriend in like 6 months so why should there be room to worry?

I sighed again, looking back out the window at the rain coming down steadily now and I let my eyes flash black, picturing Caleb's room. I let my eyes flutter shut and when I opened them, sure enough I was standing at the foot of his empty bed.

"You know it's dangerous for you to Use, Cass." Cale's voice came from behind me, at the window and I twirled to face my twin brother.

"How is it not for you as well?" I retorted, propping my hand against my hip.

He turned to face me, his dark eyes soft. "Because the guys at least know I have my power."

I scrunched my nose up a little, trying to show that didn't phase me but it did. "You're the one that told me to not let them know, Cale. It's bad enough that I didn't get the Power until I was 14, so that means I'll be Ascending on our 19th birthday. So what am I supposed to tell them?"

Cale sighed, walking over and laying a hand on my arm. "I know, Cass, how hard it is for you. But I think it's for the best right now that you lay low until we figure out where these darklings are coming from."

I shut my eyes tight, trying not to picture the sick ghosts that had been appearing in front of all of us-Cale and I, Reid, Ty, and Pogue-in the past few weeks. But the scariest part was that it had been in the form of that evil jerk that attack the boys a year ago. But since I wasn't here, I only knew from glimpse of his darkling from my room.

The first time I saw it, I had just gotten a shower and was brushing my teeth in my room before I was going to the Dells with the boys to a party. I happened to glance over my shoulder in the mirror and I saw a shadow in my room, reaching out to me before I screamed and it disappeared.

Cale's voice brought me back to reality. "Until we figure out what's going on, I think you should keep your Powers to yourself and not Use at all, okay? I'm sure the guys felt you come over here so I'm going to send you back, alright?" He pressed his lips to the top of my head and I sighed. "Love you, Cass."

I smiled softly. "Love you, too, Cale." I whispered before his eyes flashed black and I felt myself back in Reid's guest room.

I sighed, sinking down onto the bed and I looked out the window at the full moon, which had somehow found its way through the clouds.

I knew deep down that Caleb was only trying to protect me but I had a feeling in my gut that bugged me: I was a liability to the guys and my existence was putting them in danger because I was the last to Ascend, whether they knew that or not, and that I would be the one Chase would be coming after when he came back.

Caleb could try to pass the darklings as nothing big but I knew that Chase was coming after me next…

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I've finally got the next chapter up for ya! I hope you liked it and I'll try to make the story more interesting with a few cute moments between Reid and Cass in the next chapter. **_

_**So now you guys know why Caleb is against Cass and Reid dating: because Reid and the guys don't even know about her Power. It is kinda mean of Caleb not to tell them but it fits into the plot well so I thought I'd keep it that way ;) R & R please!**_

_**-Danielle**_

_**Disclaimer-Nope I don't own the Covenant. Darn shame though. **___


	4. Open Mouth, Insert Power

_Reid's Addiction_

Chapter 4: Open Mouth, Insert Power

_Reid_

I woke up the next day, stretching with a grin on my face. But when I had a mental recap of what happened last night, I groaned, flopping back down onto my pillow. There was no use in trying to be happy going to school today when I knew Golden Boy would probably murder me in the hallway as soon as I showed my face. But I was happy Cass was here and I knew that from hearing my mother's laugh float up from the kitchen through my open door.

I walked down the stairs quietly and walked into the kitchen, only wearing my pajama pants and white wife-beater. Cass was already dressed in her uniform, her curly hair up in a ponytail that fell down her back.

"Oh, good morning, son." Mom hugged me and Cass looked over her shoulder at me, away from the pancakes she was making, to smile softly at me.

"Hey, ladies." I sighed smoothly as I sat down at the island, a full plate already in front of me. "God, who made all this?" I asked, stunned. Mom had never made this much breakfast for me before.

"I did," Cass smiled, sitting down in the seat next to me with her own plate, with only two pancakes and a slice of bacon. "I do the cooking at home so I thought I'd help your mom."

_Jesus, could she be any sweeter? _I thought to myself. "Well, you both did awesome." I said, grinning as I leaned over to kiss the top of my mom's head, then doing the same to Cass, who blushed and looked down, picking at her bacon with her fork.

"Well, I'm going to get a shower. See you kids after school!" Mom called over her shoulder as she walked out into the hallway, going upstairs to her room.

I started scarfing down the food and Cass giggled. "Please don't choke. I may no CPR but that doesn't mean I'm good at it."

I grinned with a full mouth and Cass looked away, laughing. "Sorry," I said once I swallowed all my food. After I was done, I set the dish in the sink and went over to Cass, who had her back to me and was going through her schoolbag. "Boo," I whispered in her ear and she jumped about a foot in the air, twirling around to face me. I grinned and she smacked my arm.

"Reid! That was so not funny!" She said, giggling.

I grinned. "Then why are you laughing?"

She blushed a little bit and I laughed darkly before going upstairs to change for school. Yippee.

_Cassie_

Reid drove Ty's Hummer to school through the misty rain and when he pulled up at the front steps, there stood my brother with Pogo and Baby Boy. Reid glared at my brother and he reached across the gearshift to squeeze my hand. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Since Reid had no idea that I went to see Cale the night before, he thought I was still scared to death of my brother. So I nodded, feeling so bad because I was lying to him more than usual and I let him help me out of the Hummer, keeping my hand in his the entire walk up the front steps.

I couldn't meet Cale's eyes, then, not just because I was playing the "hurt little sister" act but because I knew from how his fists were clenching he was not happy to see Reid holding my hand.

Back to Square One.

_Reid_

I didn't my hardest not to laugh at Golden Boy when he saw me take Cass's hand but I didn't care-he had this coming.

Ty smirked while I handed him his car keys and Pogue knuckle-bumped me but I knew from the look in his eyes he was congratulating me instead of greeting me.

But I truthfully didn't have anything to be congratulated for. Nothing was and probably will happening between Cass and I. So when she slid her hand out from mine, giving me a soft smile before she walked off with Lauren, my pride wasn't hurt. That bad, at least.

_Cassie_

Boys. I swear if I was going to have sit through all my classes with Reid and Caleb constantly glaring at each other, I was going to Use to make them go blind. But that would me they would find out and our "Fearless Leader"-aka Caleb-would have to kill me. But oh, well. I'd still kick their butts _without _my Power.

Lauren elbowed me and nodded her up a few rows during my History class so I glanced over my shoulder and saw Reid and Tyler, both smiling softly. But it took me a few seconds to realize Ty's nod and wave wasn't directed at me, but at my blonde best friend. She giggled softly, waving back and I smiled at Reid once, thinking up a devious plan to set Ty and her up.

During lunch, Reid and Ty came over to the table I was sitting at and Reid leaned down until his lips were two inches from my ear before he whispered: "Ty and I would love if you ladies joined us for lunch outside."

Lauren, who was sitting close enough to hear, smiled shyly at Tyler and he nodded back at her, causing her to blush.

"Uh, that sounds good. Sure, Reid." I say, standing up and grabbing my tray with Lauren.

Ty and Reid lead us out the back doors of the dinning hall, where there's a slope of a hill, dotted with a few trees before the forest so Lauren and I sit with the guys under one of the large oaks.

"Okay, Reid, what brought this one?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him as he sat down beside me and Ty sat down on the other side of Lauren.

He looked at me, raising his own eyebrow at me, innocently. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and I looked down at my tray, picking up a fry and sticking it in my mouth. "Nothing." I looked back up at him and sent him a message with my eyes: "You better have a good reason for this."

Ty and Lauren flirted subtly and I even saw Baby Boy's eyes twinkle a little bit, which was extremely cute of him. No matter how old we got, he's still the cutest of us all.

_Reid_

My day was going perfectly until I heard a voice call out to me as I walking to Baby Boy's Hummer with him. I turned and saw Caleb coming at me, looking a little more than slightly pissed off so I just sighed, turning fully around to face him and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell was that this morning?" He demanded when he was 10 feet from me. "And at lunch! Do you not get that I don't want you dating my sister?"

I groaned loudly, intentionally pushing my luck. "Okay, _Golden Boy_, just because I can't date your sister doesn't mean I can't hang out with her. So get over yourself, take a Midol, and leave me the hell alone." I started to turn back around but his hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I'm not done—" He started but my fist colliding with his face cut him off.

And it was like the entire population on the front lawn had froze and the silence was deafening. I felt hundreds of eyes on us and this time, not necessarily for the best reason.

But one voice called out and my heart shattered, knowing I was in so much trouble.

"Caleb!" Cass ran down the front steps, Lauren right behind her and sped her way towards us, running up to her brother and cradling his left cheek in her hand and apologizing quickly when he went "Ouch".

Then she turned her dark eyes on me. "Reid! What the hell was that?"

I gulped, fearing her more than her brother, no matter how stupid that sounded. "I, uh, well—"

"No, don't even!" She cut me off, her eyes narrowed and looking so deadly that I was afraid I had lost her. "Look, I don't care how much you and my brother argue but when you guys start getting violent for no reason—"

It was my turn to cut her off: "Hey, you weren't here to see him yell at me, then grab my arm like he frickin' owns me!" I shouted at her, towering over her instantly, smacking off Baby Boy's hand as he tried to grab my shoulder.

Cass took a little step back, her eyes growing wide and fear I realized my eyes had momentarily flashed black.

The next few moments happened very fast.

Caleb pushed Cass and Lauren behind him and Tyler and Pogue started pulling me towards the Hummer, leaving me stammering for some kind of explanation for why I almost Used on Cass.

"Cass, I'm so—" I started but when she peeked out from behind her brother's arm, I saw the tear stream down her cheek and I knew she would never forgive me.

Pogue threw open the passenger door of the Hummer, throwing me in the seat and I didn't even bother say "Ow" when my head hit the ceiling. Ty got in the driver's door the same time Pogue slammed my door and I grabbed my hair in my hands and pulled, hating myself.

"Reid…" Ty started slowly and I didn't even glance up at him. "What was that?"

I sighed, trying not to explode. "I—I don't even know, Ty…I—I didn't mean to. You guys know I would never hurt Cass. I-I love her."

Ty kinda stared at me for a second before clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I think you're going to have to give up that idea for a while, Reid. I doubt she-or Cale-will ever trust you again."

I banged my head against the dashboard, gripping the door handle so hard I thought it was going to snap in my fingers.

_Cassie_

Caleb sped toward our house, his hands gripping the steering wheel I could see his knuckles bone white. I stared blankly out the window, tears streaming down my face every now and then but I didn't attempt to wipe them away or stop them. So I just let them fall.

For the first time in my entire life, I was scared to death of Reid and every feeling of love I had ever felt towards him was shattered in that split second his eyes flashed black and he shouted at me. The Power ebbing off him was enough to give me nightmares but I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think of how terrifying he looked.

Cale opened up the front door of the house and he led me upstairs to my room, Using to carry my stuff from Reid's back to my own room. I slumped down on my bed, practically lifeless, and Cale sighed, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"You okay?" He whispered and I looked up to meet his eyes for a minute before I shook my head, the tears streaming much faster now and I let out a broken "N-no" before I started sobbing.

Caleb sat down beside me, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly and I cried into his shoulder. I didn't even bothering opening my eyes when Pogue came in to sit on the other side of me, his arms going around my waist, hugging me as well as I cried.

**A/N: AAAAAHHHH! DRAMA! I know I might've said in future A/Ns that I'd put more cute moments with Reid and Cassie in this chapter but I just sat down at my computer and this kinda came out on its own and I fell in love with it! I hope you've enjoyed and that you don't hate me for doing this to Cass and Reid! **


	5. Love Found & Old Enemies

_Reid's Addiction_

Chapter 5: Love Found & Old Enemies

_Reid_

I'm pretty sure that no one hated me as much as I did the following day. I woke up, feeling like I was having the worst hangover ever imaginable and I groaned, rubbing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Ty and Mom standing over me, worried looks in their eyes. "What the hell are you guys staring at?" I muttered, sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

Mom put a hand on my shoulder and I sighed, slumping back against my headboard. "How're you feeling, dear?" She asked softly, looking up at Tyler with worry.

"Like hell." I mumbled before I looked up at Baby Boy. "Have you heard anything from Caleb?"

He shook his head. "But Pogue came by to tell me that Cass is…really torn up, Reid. She honestly thought you were going to Use on her." Ty sighed, looking out the window at the rain that had kept going non-stop for the past 3 days.

I groaned, running a hand down my face. "Christ." I muttered.

The rest of that day, I sat at home, away from school, where I'm pretty sure Pogue and Caleb were ready to mangle me unrecognizable as soon as I showed my face. And the I stayed away from school the rest of the week, not ready to go back and face Cale. Did that make me a wuss? Yes. Did I like that? Hell no.

So when I finally got the nerves to go to Nicky's Friday night, I wasn't surprised when an arm pulled me into the alleyway behind Nicky's. But what did surprise me was that it was Cassie.

"C-Cass?" I stuttered, my eyes going wide.

She swallowed, looking frantically over her shoulder at the back door, as if she thought someone would be coming. "Reid, I know you didn't mean what you did. And it's killing me to be away from you. I came tonight because Ty told me you'd be here and I just…" She trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes and I gulped, feeling so guilty.

I reached up, cupping her cheek in my hand. "Cass…you don't know how much I hate myself for what happened. You know I would never do that on purpose, especially on you."

She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand, causing me to smile softly. "I know you didn't mean it, Reid. But Cale still is after you, I'm afraid." She opened her eyes and she smiled. "I honestly miss you, Reid."

I smiled and opened my arms for her. She stepped in them and I hugged her, pressing my face against her hair and I whispered in her ear: "I missed you so much, Cassie. So much." Before I squeezed my eyes shut and just held her there.

The back door opened and Cass pulled away, gasping, eyes going wide and I followed her gaze to the door, my words catching in my throat.

There in the doorway, stood…Cassie.

_Cassie_

I had just gone outside for some air when I saw Reid hugging a girl in the alleyway. That hurt me enough but I gasped when he turned, revealing that the girl was an exact replica of me.

"C-Cass?" Reid choked out, looking back at the imposter, who smiled evilly at him before her eyes flashed black, sending him flying against the wall.

"_Reid_!" I screamed, running out and letting my eyes bleed black and I threw the imposter into the wall, trying to shake the eeriness of the smile plastered on her face.

"Well, well, well…" A man's voice came from her mouth before a white haze came over her and before me stood the guy that had attacked the boys a year ago. "It is true. Caleb's little sister in habited the Power…" He stepped forward, grabbing my arms in his hands and I gasped, looking over at Reid, who was struggling to get off the ground.

_Reid_

I didn't understand what the voice was saying fully. Cassie have the Power? That's insane! But when I opened my eyes and I saw Chase holding her, her eyes frantically glancing back at me, I felt my eyes flash before I could do anything and I ran at Chase, grabbing Cass, and throwing a ball of Power directly at him. He was sent flying into a wall of beer bottles, breaking all of them.

"Reid!" Caleb's voice caused me to turn and I pushed Cass behind me, seeing Pogue, Cale, and Ty all standing in the doorway.

"Guys, it's Chase!" I yelled, looking back at him as he got up from the bottles.

He grinned darkly, his eyes locked hungrily on Cass. "Well, if it isn't the Covenant. So nice to see you boys again!" He laughed manically and I grabbed Cass's hands in mine, squeezing them tightly until she whimpered softly.

"Chase?" Caleb shouted, running down the steps to stand in front of all of us, his eyes bleeding black before he threw another ball of energy at Chase.

Chase caught it and sent it flying into Caleb, who was thrown 15 feet away towards the front of the alley. "Sorry, kids. I don't have time to stay, I'm afraid. But this won't be the last time you see me!" He laughed like a maniac before disappearing into thin air, causing all of us to unfreeze from the state of shock we were in.

Ty and Pogue ran after Caleb picking him off the ground as I turned to Cass, pulling her into my chest as she cried softly, her arms going around me tightly.

Caleb groaned as he came back over to me, limping slightly. "What exactly happened, Reid?"

I quickly explained the fake Cass and I stuttered over the part when Chase flew into the wall. Cass pulled back away from me long enough to meet eyes with her brother and murmur: "Cale, we need to tell them. Now."

Caleb sighed and Pogue looked at him. "Dude, what is going on?"

Cale looked at Cass before he looked at the rest of us. "Cass has the Power…" He murmured and it was dead quiet for a few minutes.

"What?" Ty asked softly, breaking the silence.

I stared down at Cass for a few moments and I noticed how she couldn't meet my eyes. That's when I knew Cale wasn't lying.

Cass really did have the Power.

_Cassie_

I waited for one of them to say something but when none of them did, I took a shaky breath and looked up to see Reid's ice blue eyes tearing into mine. He slowly let go of my hand and I grabbed his back, feeling it lie lose in mine. "Reid! Please, listen! Cale didn't tell you because we're not even sure what my Power means! I got mine a year after you guys did! Which means, I'll be Ascending in a week and I'm so scared and I—"

He looked up to meet Caleb's eyes, twining his fingers with mine again. "You know, Cale, that's really cold. You could've let her tell us. Can I ask why you wanted to keep it a secret from all of us?"

Caleb looked down at me for a second before glancing up to meet Reid's eyes. "I did it because I wanted to keep her safe from Chase. We've all been seeing darklings and she's been having nightmares so I knew for a fact Chase wasn't dead. I didn't tell you guys because I knew Chase would be honing in on you guys to see if she really did. And when she and Reid started spending more time together, I knew Chase would come after him. _That's _why I didn't tell you guys."

I turned away from my brother, leaning my head against Reid's chest and I felt his arm go around me so I knew he wasn't aggravated with me at least.

"Okay, well now Chase knows. So now what?" Pogue asked.

"We protect Cass." Reid said quietly, both of his arms going around my waist. "We don't leave her alone for a single second until that sick bast*** is dead."

I looked up to meet his eyes, which were trained on my brother. I followed his eyes to Caleb, who nodded once at Reid and I could see the double meaning in his eyes. Not only he was agreeing to Reid's words but he was okaying me and Reid being together.

I pulled away long enough to run to my brother, throwing my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you," I murmured in his ear before pulling back and hugging Pogue and Ty. "Thanks all of you."

"What? I don't get anything?" Reid asked, smiling softly.

I walked back over to him, my arms going around his neck. "Yes, Reid. You get something." I whispered before I pressed my lips against his and I felt his arms go around my waist.

Pogue and Ty clapped while Cale groaned. "Okay, man, you've kissed her. Now can you do that on your own time when I'm _not _around?"

Reid chuckled, pulling away and I turned around in his arms to face my brother. "Alright, deal, Golden Boy." He knuckle-bumped Cale before Pogo and Ty clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright. Fun's over for the night guys. Ty, go get Lauren and keep her with you." Reid nodded at Baby Boy. "Chase could use her against us so I think you should keep an eye on her, too."

"Oh, I don't think he minds that at all." I said, grinning at Ty, who shook his and went inside, blushing.

"Pogue, Cale, grab Ty and Lauren and all of us will meet up at Caleb's, okay?" Reid said, looking at my brother and Pogo, who nodded and headed towards the parking lot, where their vehicles sat.

Reid kept a tight hold of my hand and led me out the alleyway, past Ty's Hummer and stopping at his Porsche, helping me in the passenger side. He zoomed down the road, followed by Cale's Mustang, Pogue's Ducati, and finally Ty's Hummer to my house.

I looked up from our hands still twined together to meet his eyes. "Reid, I'm scared…" I murmured, a single tear pathetically rolling down my face.

Reid freed his hand from mine to cup my face in his hand. "Cass, we won't a single thing happen to you, okay? I swear." I nodded and he leaned across the gearshift to kiss me once.

I giggled as he pulled back. "That took talent," I whispered.

He grinned. "What did?"

"You kissed me without even swerving." I said, smiling and he laughed.

"Cass, you doubt me too much." He said, taking my hand again and raising it to his lips and kissing my knuckles softly.

I sighed, leaning over to rest my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and shutting out the visions of Chase from my mind.

_**A/N: YAY! Reid and Cassie are together! :D But Chase is back **____** No need to worry though! If you review, I'll post another chapter hopefully by tonight! :D Please and thank you! **___

_**-Danielle**_


	6. Lockdown & Picking Fights

_Reid's Addiction_

Chapter 6: Lockdown & Picking Fights

_Reid_

I pulled in Caleb's driveway, jumping out to meet Cass on the other side, grabbing her hand before we joined her brother, Pogue, Baby Boy, and Lauren on the front steps.

"You tell her everything?" I asked Ty, nodding at Lauren, whose hand was in his and eyes were wide like she was scared.

Ty nodded, looking down at her, kissing the side of her head and murmuring "It's okay" in her ear. Cass put her free hand on Lauren's arm, smiling softly, before we pulled the girls inside. Cale's mom was sitting in her chair, facing the fireplace but moved only when she heard Caleb say: "Mother, something's happened."

She twisted around in her seat, seeing my hand wound with Cass's and she smiled softly. Cass returned the smile until she saw the bottle of tequila on the coffee table and she let go of my hand, going over to her mother.

"Mama…" Cass murmured, settling on her knees next to her mothers chair and the hurt in Cass's eyes was enough to make me want to grab her and hold her close. "I thought you were going to stop drinking…"

Evelyn glanced at the picture sitting on the coffee table beside the bottle. "I thought your father was going to stop Using." She muttered coldly and I saw Cass flinch like she'd been electrocuted.

"Mother," Caleb said sternly, going over to pull Cass to her feet, handing her to me as she lost her resolve. She made a beeline for the kitchen and Lauren followed right after her. "You need to go to bed. Please."

Evelyn looked at her son, the spitting image of the man in the photo beside the tequila. "Fine, Caleb. But when you and your friends realize that how much you Use—"

"How much of our life we lose." I muttered coldly. "Yeah, I know, Evelyn. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go comfort _your _daughter." I turned my back on the boys and Evelyn, heading for the kitchen, fuming.

Cass was sitting at the kitchen table, crying quietly as Lauren sat beside her, hugging her tightly.

"L, can I talk to her?" I asked softly and Lauren nodded, smiling gently at me before going to join Baby Boy in the living room.

I sat down in the seat Lauren had been in, both of my arms going around Cassie before she started crying again. She hid her face in my neck and I kissed her forehead or hair every now and then to let her know that at least I was there. I heard Caleb arguing with Evelyn before there was a creaking on the stairs and a door slamming. Cale came into the kitchen, fuming, and he walked over to sit on the other side of Cass, wrapping his arm around her waist while I hugged her tightly.

After about an hour of crying, Cass finally looked up at her brother. "Cale, can you go help Ty explain everything to Lauren?" Cale nodded, stooping to kiss the top of Cass's head, nodding at me, and then walking out of the kitchen.

Cass looked up at me and I wiped away the last few tears streaming down her face and I kissed her lips softly once. She hid her face in my neck, twining our fingers together as I held her.

"I'm so lost, Reid. With Chase and now my mother, I'm about to break down." She whispered and I hugged her, rocking her gently.

"Well, I want you to know that me, Cale, Pogue, Ty, and now Lauren are all here to help you, Cassie. Because we all love you." I murmured in her ear before I kissed it softly.

She looked up at me, smiling a little and she wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Reid." She leaned forward and I met her lips halfway, letting my arms find themselves around her waist as her found my shoulders.

Then her phone started singing _Someday _by Nickelback, which made me smile because I knew that was her favorite song and she answered. "Lauren? Yeah, What's up?...Yeah, I'm fine…You with Ty?...Good…Alright…'Night." She hung up, sticking her phone back in her pocket, looking up at me with a sheepish smile.

_Cass_

Lockdown wasn't that bad, actually. Being hauled up in your own house with your boyfriend and best friends made it some-what fun. Reid, after begging Cale, slept in my room and I felt even better than before. Cale and Pogue mostly stayed downstairs, keeping watch of the house. Ty and Lauren stayed in one of the guest rooms and they were going well, is what I heard from L.

Mom stayed locked up in her own room, probably downing the liquor like there was no tomorrow. And if she kept it up, there wouldn't be for her. Reid knew I felt this way and he did all he could to cheer me up but nothing would until I had my mother back, which probably would never happen.

I sat in the window seat of my room about 3 days into lockdown when Reid came in, smiling softly at me. He sat down beside me, his arm going around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his shoulder, my eyes trained on the trees that surrounded the house.

"Cale and Pogue were wondering if you were up for Nicky's tonight. I mean, we all know lockdown is killing you, Cass." He whispered in my ear and I nodded silently. "Do you wanna go?"

I nodded again, looking up to meet his ice blue eyes closer than I expected. I jumped a little bit and he smirked before leaning down and kissing me once, so softly that my eyes fluttered closed.

Later that night, Lauren and I locked ourselves up in my room, preparing for Nicky's. She stood in front of my closet, pursing her lips, her pale hair in a ponytail.

"Okay, please tell me you're going to do _something _with your hair, L." I grinned and she shook her laughing.  
"Duh, Cass. I mean, come on! This is me and Tyler first official date so I have to look semi-amazing." She said, turning back to tear through my closet.

I sighed, getting off my bed to help her. "Alright, L. I think I have something they may suit you…" I pulled out a stone-washed denim mini-skirt, a blue halter top, and my teal Converse. I held them out to her, laughing. "Now tell me you love me."

She gasped, grabbing them out of my hands and throwing her arms around me, hugging me. "Omi_gosh_! Thank you, Cass! I love you!"

I giggled, getting out of her arms, and letting her go change in the bathroom while I pulled on my black skinny jeans, purple and black off-the-shoulder top, and black Converse. I took my hair out of its own ponytail and it fell down my back in waves.

L came out of the bathroom, dressed in the cute outfit I gave her. I took her hair and put it in a side ponytail that fell of her shoulder before I did her make up. I added eye make up to myself, light lip gloss and we were finally ready to go. L and I grabbed our phones and we walked down the stairs to see the boys all waiting in the living room. Simultaneously, Reid and Tyler looked at the stairs as soon as we reached the bottom. L and I blushed when their eyes went wide and Reid's mouth even drooped open a little bit. Cale punched his shoulder and he shook his head, smiling at me before him and Ty made their way over to L and I, taking our hands and leading us outside.

Ty and Reid sat in the front of the Hummer, leaving L and I to sit in the back. Cale got in his Mustang and Pogue zoomed down the street on his Ducati, causing me to cringe as he passed.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Reid looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"Nothing. I just don't like Pogue being on his bike ever since his accident last year…" I murmured, closing my eyes momentarily and I saw flashes of Chase in my mind. I snapped them open and Reid reached behind him to place his hand on my knee, causing me to smile softly and lay my hand on top of his.

The rest of the ride to Nicky's was quiet and uneventful. Ty pulled the Hummer in between Cale's car and Pogue's bike and we all got out, heading up to the entrance. Reid came up behind me and slipped his hand through mine, causing me to blush a little bit and smile.

_Even It Up _by Heart blared as we entered the already-crowded bar. Ty and Reid led L and I over to the pool tables, seeing that Aaron and Bordy were already there, racking up the balls and Aaron sneered when he saw us approaching.

"Well, if it isn't the youngest Ipswich boys and their…" His eyes trailed over me and Lauren and we cringed a little bit, side-stepping behind the boys. "Girls…" He finished, trailing off with a grin.

Reid snarled a little bit and I squeezed his fingers once, trying to calm him. "Shut up, Abbot. Why don't we just play our usual game and you leave our girls alone?"

Bordy snorted. "Sorry, Garwin. But these two lovely ladies are just too hot to pass up."

Ty growled a little bit and Lauren looked up at him, gulping. "Uh, why don't Cass and I go over and grab a table?" Lauren said, looking up at the boys.

I nodded, getting the idea. "Yeah, you boys go ahead and play and we'll be over at our table." I tip-toed, kissing the corner of Reid's lips, playing with Aaron and Bordy while L did the same to Ty. We turned and walked over to the foosball tables were Cale Pogue were playing a game.

"Hey, ladies." Pogue smiled sweetly and he gave me a one-arm hug.

"I thought you were with Reid and Ty while they played the boys…" Cale said, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren sighed. "We were before Abbot and Bordy got stupid and decided to pick on Cass and me."

"And you know how well the boys took to that." I finished, rolling my eyes.

Pogue sighed and looked over at the tables, seeing a tense Reid lean over the table, taking his shot. "Why do I have the feeling you two are gonna cause a ton of turmoil for Baby Boy and Reid?" He said, laughing.

Lauren and I gasped at the same time, whacking him on the arm. Cale and Pogo laughed, causing us to give them the death glare before we found an empty table right next to the foosball tables.

I leaned on my elbows at the table, my eyes stopping on the pool table where Reid was, wearing a black beanie over his hair, letting a little piece of it hang over his eyes. He had his fingerless gloves on and I saw his hands gripping the pool stick in his hands, his eyes glaring at Aaron.

"You know, it's really too cute how you two are together now." Lauren said and I jolted, coming back to reality.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

L sighed, rolling her pretty blue eyes. "You and Reid. I knew you were bound to happen sometime but it took so darn long for it to happen."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Okay, missy. Then what about you and Baby Boy? I mean, _please._ You two were way more obvious to happen than me and Reid."

L blushed a little before shaking her head. "No, you and Reid were destined to happen. It's like you two were born for each other, you know?"

I blushed deeper than I ever had in my life then, causing L to laugh. I sneaked a glance over at the pool table, only to see Reid's eyes trained on me, and I blushed even more.

_Reid_

I didn't know what Lauren was saying to Cass but whatever it was sure made her blush and made me grip the pool stick harder, wanting nothing more than to be over with her then. Cass looked up to meet my stare and I quirked the side of my mouth up in a half-smile, causing her to blush again.

"You know, Garwin…" Abbot started and I snapped out of my trance. "I don't think it's really that fair that Danvers let you date his babe sister. I mean, come on! Half the guys at Spenser have been trying to score her ever since freshmen year!"

I snarled, jerking my pool stick at Baby Boy. "You better watch what you say about her, Abbot. _Before _I kick your ass."

Abbot smirked and Bordy joined in then, sneering in L's direction. "Yeah, Simms. What about your babe girlfriend? Think she'd mind if I took her away for the night?"

Ty growled a little bit, throwing both of our pool sticks down on the table. "Shut it, Bordy."

Bordy got in Ty's face, sneering. "Why don't you make me, _Baby _Boy?"

Ty's fist flew faster than anyone could have ever imagined and without warning, Abbot's fist connected with my jaw.

Then all hell broke loose.

My first collided with Abbot's nose, giving me a satisfying crunching noise. I was pulling my arm back again when I felt a small hand grab my elbow, pulling me back. I looked over my shoulder and saw the wide, scared eyes of Cass, who was holding me back. Ty was pulled of Bordy by Cale and Pogue, Nicky come from behind the bar with his bat before the fight got any worse.

"Abbot, Saunders! Out of my bar now!" Nicky shouted at Abbot and Bordy before turning to Ty and I. "Guys, I can't keep covering for you. Now I like you boys, but that doesn't mean I won't throw you outta here like I do them." He nodded at Abbot and Bordy, limping out the door and holding their broken noses.

We nodded, muttering "Sure, Nicky" before he walked away and we were left in the presence of our girlfriends.

Cass reached up to hold my cheek but jerked away when I went "Ouch". She stroked my jaw and I looked down to meet her worried eyes. "Don't worry, baby, I'm fine." I mumbled, reaching up to take her hand away from my face.

"What happened?" Cale crossed his arms, obviously trying not to lose his temper in the middle of Nicky's.

I shrugged, snaking my arms around Cass's waist and resting my chin on the top of her head. "Abbot and Bordy said some things about the girls that pissed us off."

"Yeah, then Abbot punched Reid after I whaled on Bordy." Tyler muttered, flinching when L rubbed his bruising eye, which was sure to be black in the morning.

Cale sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I guess we better head before something else happens…" He and Pogue turned and started toward the door, making the girls, Baby Boy, and I follow.


End file.
